My Savior Please Heal My Heart!
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: Team Natsu Replace Her She was Broken but didn't cry she meant a guy by the train station lying about her name she joins sabertooth, she changes her personality what will team natsu think when they where lied to what will happen to Lucy? will she lose her love one or no? READ to find out ! T For Language he he sorry I swear in theses :D Please Review
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed and looked out my window. The events that happen at 10:30 kept playing in my mind. I sigh I knew I was just a replacement why did I stay? Why did I kept hurting myself? Why did I kept loving him? Now I'm piss I thought they were my family I thought they always will be there for me but it all was lies!

Flash Back

"Hey Lucy we have something to say…" gray said softly with regret in his eyes

I looked at team natsu with raged in my eyes

"What is it is it that you finally got the guts to say I was a replacement that I'm off the team and I'm weak?" I question angrily

"Yes that's right you're so smart!" exclaim natsu

"Yeah I'm not dumb like you fuckers" I said emotionless

"Lucy say sorry right now!" Erza yelled

"No you don't get it do you Redhead I been ignored by my family and then you fuckers tell me I was a replacement and weak you know what I quit fairy tail I quit team natsu!" I screamed

"Luce wait!" yelled gray

"No why should I? I'm sick and tired of this shit you're just like my dad if I knew this would happen I would have just let my dad take me!" I yelled in raged

"Stop being a bitch Luce" Natsu said

"I'm a bitch then what does that make you? An asshole? I man whore? A stupid pink head freak? Huh natsu tell me oh right you can't because you're dumb!" I yelled

I force my mark to get off, everyone froze

"When you see me we are enemies and I won't stop myself to kill you're fat asses" I threated

I walked out of the quild leaving my ex-family scared.

End of flash back

Why did they have to do that today didn't they know it's my birthday and the day my mom and dad died? I punched the window blood was dripping off my hand. I stood up and packed up my stuff and walked toward the train station.

"Hey miss your hand is bleeding" a hunky voice said

"I know I hope I die of lost blood" I sigh

"What's wrong?" the voice questioned

"My ex-family" I simply said

"Are you a mage?" question the voice

I nodded

"Why don't you join my quild sabertooth?" the voice questioned

I smirked

"Yeah sure but I need better clothes then this I don't want anyone to know it's me" I said

"Okay well the train will leave in 5 minutes get your ticket to Aqua town "the voice said

Now I think of it the voice sound familiar I thought to myself.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Rogue C." He said

Well I'm starting new so a new name will be good but what I thought.

"My name is Rave silver" I said while turning around

"That's a pretty name let me guess you're going to change your look to?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah I don't want them to know who I am" I replied

I walked toward the ticket booth and got a ticket to aqua town. (I made the town up sorry don't know where sabertooth is located)

I walked back to Rogue.

"Lucy where are you Lucy!" A voice screamed

I sigh idiots didn't I tell them not to come and follow me or try to find me I thought angrily.

"Luce?" a voice questioned

I laugh

"Don't mistake me for someone else my name is Raven Silver new member of sabertooth fairy get lost already." I said

"Blondie shut up!" the fairy said

I turn around to see team natsu and smirked. Might have some fun with this I thought excited.

"Are you looking for Lucy H.? "I asked

"Yeah" Gray replied

I laugh drily

"She's dead you idiots I killed her so wanted me to do it since she has no place in this place she said and I quote " I don't want to live no more they replace me I fell weak I fell unwanted I don't want to live anymore I'm not happy" that's what she said " I explain

"You… you killed her HOW DARE YOU BITCH!" Natsu roared

"Look in the mirror asshole I'm not the one who replace her I'm not the one who called her weak" I snapped

"How did you kill her?" Erza questioned

"I beat her and then left her to die" I said simply

Erza fell to her knees and hugged her self while tears came out of her eye. I laughed at her weak state.

"Why are you laughing?" happy asked

"You are stupid Redhead it's your team fault" I said

"Rave did you actually killed her?" Rogue asked

No I didn't I wanted to have fun… I telepathy said to him

"Oh" was all he said

"We have to go byebye fairies" I said while waving

We walked on the train and sat down. I looked out the window and sigh. I will not let them find out it's me until I defeat one of them! I thought before slowly drifting asleep.

**Is it good or bad? **

**Lucy: idiots **

**Natsu: where are you Luce! **

**Lucy: None of your damn business **

**Happy: Waa! Demon Lucy is back **

**Lucy: shut up you damn cat!**

**Erza: I will like to know where you are Lucy after all we are family**

**Lucy: *cough* Ex-family **

**Gray: Luce come on don't be that way **

**Rogue: EllieBloodStain doesn't own fairy tail :D**

**Me: Please review! Bye bye **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start

"We are in aqua town!" the conductor said

I got up and grabbed my bag

"Come on rogue" I said tiredly

Rogue stood up and grabbed his bag we walked out of the train.

"I'll meet up with you later I need to change" I explained while going left

Since I'm changing I can show my true powers I thought excitedly. I grabbed black short shorts a black tube top. I also grabbed fingerless gloves and army boots. I paid for them then went to a hair salon.

"Hello Miss, What will you like?" the cashier questioned

"I want my hair blood red with black highlights and do you have contacts?" I said

"Yes we do ma'am they are on the shelf" the girl pointed to the contact shelf

"I can take this girl "I voice said

I looked around to see a six foot thirty year old girl. She has ruby red hair and black eyes. She wearing a black dress with an apron. I follow her and sat down

"So what do you want down?" the old hag question

"Die my hair blood red with pure black highlights what's your name lady?" I asked

"Stacy morays" she said

We went and wash my hair and she started to die my hair. After she was done I grabbed some blood red eye contacts. I paid the bill and went into the restroom. I changed into the outfit I bought and put on the contacts. I walked out of the store. I put my hands in my pocket along the way to sabertooth people kept staring. I will show them who's weak I thought excited. I walked in the quild

"Who are you?" A voice shouted

"Me I'm Raven Silver I want to join" I said simply

"Raven is that you?" Rogue question

I nodded

**What's going to happen? How will Lucy feel about her new quild? **

**Lucy: I look so awesome!**

**Rogue *blushes*: Yes you do**

**Me: Aw Rogue Has a Crush: D**

**Rogue: Shut up!**

**Natsu: Luce why did you choose him over me!**

**Erza: Natsu shut up it's your fault for calling her weak *takes a bite of strawberry cake***

**Gray: It's our fault =(**

**Me: Yup I hope you learn you're lesson! *scolds* **

**Mystery Person: EllieBloodStain Dosnt Own Fairy Tail good thing she doesn't :) **

**Me: Hey! **


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell… you know her?" Sting asked

"Yeah I meant her at the train station she's pretty cool stating the fact she wanted to bleed to death..." Replied Rogue emotionless

"I want to join your quild bumble bee so where your master?" I asked with a smug look

"What did you call me you bitch?" Roared Sting

"Do you want Blondie instead or is bumble bee okay?" I asked/hissed

"None you blood eye freak!" Sting yelled pointing at me

By now everyone was looking at us. A dark era was around me. I'm not a fucking freak you stupid bumble bee! I thought with raged

"You wanna go you stupid ass bumble bee!" I yelled with rage

"Yeah I do blood redhead freak!" He said with a cocky smirk

"Um… Sting I don't think it's a good idea you don't know her magic power or how strong she is so you have 50, 50 chance of winning" Rogue said quickly

But Sting ignored him and grabbed my wrist and ran outside.

"Ready?" Minerva asked slightly amused

I nodded with an emotionless face. I see sting gulped

"GO!" Minerva screamed

I inhaled deeply. I let out a deep breath black smoke came out of my mouth. The smoke form a figure a knight shadow.

"What the fuck what is this magic?" Sting question no one

The figure stood high with its sword and ran toward sting.

"I call upon the shadows to help my aid!" I screamed

A thousand shadows came out of nowhere and ran toward sting.

"Light Dragon Slyer Roar!" Sting cried

"Chaos Dragon Slyer Roar!" I yelled

The two attacks hit each other causing an explosion the shadows blocked the attack. The smoke cleared up and sting was still standing.

"I guess you lose your out of magic" Sting said smugly

I laughed

"I guess I have to take them off I didn't want to but I have to win!" I said

I took off my earrings a lot of magic came out of my body. The master came out of the quild with a shock expression.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" I screamed

I flew up in the air and put my hands over my head

"Light sphere!" I yelled while bringing down my hands.

Light shot out of my hands and hit sting head on he fell down with a thud. I came back down

"I want to join I want it blood red and on my right eye" I said emotionless

The master sigh and put a sabertooth mark blood red on my eye and went back into his office. I put my earrings back on

"So cocky Blondie you had so much talk and now look at you" I muttered to my self

"That was an awesome fight raven" rogue said with a small smile

"Can I live with you till I get a house to myself?" I asked

"Sure!" rogue said emotionless

I looked up at the sky. You better wait fairy tail I will beat your sorry asses! I thought excited

**Lucy: Alright I beat bumble bee!**

**Sting aka Mystery person: I let you!**

**Me: no you didn't sting so stop having your ego in the way…**

**Rogue: she's right sting you ego needs to go**

**Lucy: aw rogue do you have a crush on the author? **

**Rogue: no she's to evil**

**Me: Hey! I'm right here you emotionless emo dude **

**Rogue: you wanna go**

**Me: nope you just wait rogue you just wait *smirks evilly* **

**Lucy: rogue good luck**

**Me: MWAHHA **

**Sting: you're scaring me stop it!**

**Natsu: Hey Rogue Bumble bee leave luce alone she's mine!**

**Me: So straight forward….**

**Levy: EllieBloodStain Dosnt own Fairy Tail **

**Me: Thanks levy you rock byebye please review !**

]


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry up Raven" Rogue said

I sigh and ran up to rogue.

"Thanks" I muttered

He just nodded. This week was really messed up I thought bitterly. I put big black headphones on my ears. I heard a poof I stop and turn around to see Virgo.

"Hime you haven't called any of your spirits and we are wondering why?" Virgo said with worry

I look at her with sadden eyes

"I'm sorry I haven't called you guys I been taking dangerous missions and I don't want you to get hurt" I said with a small smile

" Alright hime I'll tell the others and they know what happen we are sorry for not coming to your aid but we had a meeting and we couldn't come shall I have punishment?" Virgo explain

My smile got bigger

"No! Well I got to go Virgo go back to the spirit world and tell the others I will call them more" I said

I heard a poof and Virgo was gone. I ran to catch up with Rogue.

"How many magic do you have!?" rogue question raising an eyebrow

I sigh

"One I'm an all dragon slyer and celestial spirit magic is part of my celestial dragon slyer magic I have all the keys I haven't called them because I don't want them hurt" I explain

"You act mean to people but why not your spirits?" asked rogue

"They are the only family I have left I was part of fairy tail but those bitches betrayed me and I hope sabertooth will be my new family" I said with a slight smile

"Oh we're here" rogue said emotionless

We walked into the house part of the house was clean and the rest is messy. I gave a look to rogue

"I live with sting we have an extra room you can put everything there" rogue said pointing to the last door in the hall way

I walked toward my room for a few weeks. I open the door and look around the plain white room. I sigh I got out Virgos key.

"I open the gate of the maid Virgo" I said tiredly

Virgo popped out

"Yes hime?" Virgo bowed

"Please get me some clothes from the celestial world and some items and make sure they fit the new me please and thank you" I said with a small smile

Virgo nodded then left. Virgo came back giving me forty five pants, shirts, dresses, shoes, gloves, and hats. She also gave me some room items

"Thanks you" I said

"You're welcome hime punishment time?" Virgo said with amused in her eyes

"No you may leave" I said while putting my stuff away

Virgo left with a poof. I sigh

"Another reason why I haven't summoned you guys was because I needed time to be alone and think things through and I didn't want you to be seen with a weak whore" I whisper with tears coming down my face

"Rogue where's the bathroom!" I shouted

"Left door second to last!" Rogue replied

"Thanks!" I said before dashing into the bathroom

I looked in the mirror my eyes widen. White tears ran down my cheeks. I touch on of them they are real I haven't cried in so long why now I don't want to look weak I thought sadly. All of a sudden the window had a face in it.

"Hello Lucy it's nice to see you again how are you?" the person asked

No! No why him why now devil please tell me this is a horrible dream that he isn't back! I thought hopefully.

**Who's the guy in the mirror review and tell me who you think it is!**

**Me: I think I did well**

**Lucy: yeah you did **

**Rogue: … **

**Sting: Hey! Why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**Me: I don't know**

**Natsu: Author why did you make me the bad guy?**

**Me: cause I wanted to **

**Happy: That wasn't a good answer **

**Natsu: Unfair!**

**Me: Life isn't fair deal with it pinky**

**Gray: wow natsu she got you good**

**Erza: *eats strawberry cake* Jellal**

**Natsu: You wanna go huh Ice Princess!**

**Gray: Yes I do come at me you pink head freak!**

**Lucy: *sighs* can you guys not fight for a day?**

**Rogue: No they can't since they are bone headed idiots**

**Natsu and Gray: You wanna go emo!**

**Me: SHUT UP OR DO YOU WANT TO DIE!**

**Gray and Natsu: Aye! **

**Virgo: EllieBloodStain doesn't own fairy tail **

**Loki: Yeah oh hey author when did you became so hot?**

**Lucy: Loki! Stop hitting on a 13 year old!**

**Me: Please Review! And Loki shut up *smiles sweetly* **


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you here Laxus!?" I asked confused

"Granps wanna me to check on you… after all you are my little sister" Laxus said with a smug look

I sigh

"You don't tell anyone where I am you got it if you do I kill your ass!" I hissed

"Wow you have a dirty mouth for a lady" Laxus mocked

I broke the mirror drip drop I heard. Blood kept coming down my hand. I slide to the ground my bangs cover my eyes. I hugged myself as tears rolled down my cheeks. No more no more crying no more being weak no more I'm sick of this shit I thought. I slowly stood up I went out of the bathroom.

"Dinner is ready!" Rogue yelled

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled over my shoulder as I went in my bedroom.

I laid down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I just stared at it not moving not listening to music. I looked at my hands on my right hand was dry blood and on my left was brand new blood.

"Hey raven you alright I smell blood?" rogue question opening the door

"I'm fine" I choked out

He sigh and left. I stood up and grabbed a mask and hoodie and put it on. I jumped out of the window and walked in a random direction.

"Where the hell is that bitch Lucy I need to get her back before I lose my quild of depression." I heard a voice said

I quickly turned around and saw Lisanna. I went toward her and grabbed her neck. Her hands went toward my arms.

"What the hell!" chocked out Lisanna

"She's not the bitch! If she was what does that make you slut!" I exclaim

"Who are you?" she question

I dropped her and kicked her side she flew and hit a building.

"Me? Well I'm your nightmare" I said before punching her face

She blocked out. I laughed as I threw her over my shoulder.

"Shadow transportation" I whisper

I teleported to fairy tail and kicked down the doors. It was silent everyone slowly turn toward me. Their eyes fill with hate. I laughed

"It's her fault she attacked me first saying I looked like that bitch Lucy H." I lied

"S-s-h-h-e-e attack you because you looked like Lucy H.?" Mirajane asked

I nodded and threw her body to the ground.

"I have a message I think team Natsu didn't tell you but Lucy H. is dead Lisanna attack her I saw it with my own eyes if you don't believe me look at this" I lied while throwing a fake clip to Mirajane

I teleported back to my room in rogues house. I looked at the clock it showed it was 11:30pm. I sigh and put in headphones into my ears.

"I'm a survivor I'm going to make it" I whisper

I close my eyes.

"IM HOME!" I heard a voice screamed

I got up and open my door and went toward the voice. I saw sting he looked at me and raise an eyebrow. I grabbed his hand and flip him. I kicked his back.

"SHUT UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU BUMBLE BEE!" I yelled in his ears

He hissed at me

"Now you're a snake how many animals are you? I don't care anyways go to sleep I'm tired I had a long day just go fuck a tree or something!" I exclaim while going back to my room.

I open the door and went back on my bed.

"Stupid Blood eye freak" I heard Sting whisper

I smiled while my eyes close.

**That was a surprise!**

**Lucy: Yay I beat Lisanna fat ass!**

**Natsu: Luce I thought you were died!**

**Lucy: …..**

**Gray: You're a dumbass **

**Natsu: what did you call me!**

**Gray: I thought you could hear good but I guess not because I called you an dumbass!**

**Natsu: Atleast I don't have a stalker**

**Lisanna: *Backs away slowly* hehe yeah you don't have a stalker**

**Me: Natsu you do all those stupid fan girls and Lisanna…**

**Natsu: Aw man**

**Rogue: I can't believe I thought you were a role model**

**Sting: I know right Rogue!**

**Me: tsk tsk why did you think he was a role model**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Natsu: you betrayed me happy!**

**Me: *smirks* Happy wanna be my exceed? **

**Happy: Aye! Wait what?**

**Me:*laughs* stupid neko **

**Raven Silver: EllieBloodStain doesn't own Fairy Tail *says emotionless***

**Natsu: Who the fuck are you?**

**Raven Silver: Your worst nightmare**

**Natsu: Demon! Run!**

**Me, Lucy. Raven: Hey!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
